Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry RPW Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 February 2017
05:42 i must be seeing things 05:43 what are you seeing 05:43 bc Jaye's nordic bean's WB has a quote from a song i love too much 05:43 I SAW IT 05:43 <3 05:46 okay, time to get to work 06:23 one of our MPs replied to me xD 06:23 :O 06:24 on Twitter? or something else? 06:24 ft what am i talking about, idt MPs have time for Twitter, what 06:32 eY PYRRHA 06:32 Hey~! 06:40 Zella is officially Done™ 06:40 Want me to approve? 06:41 if Jaye doesn't get there first, then yee, go for it 06:42 eY 06:45 ft lemme go sort out the two QC applications for Horned Serpent now 06:47 ye on twitter 06:47 he posted abt why weren't wales in this upcoming eurovision choir thing 06:47 i was like 06:48 "finally an mp with some great priorities" 07:05 Like on a scale of 1 to 10, it's at like a five right now. 07:05 It was a zero in the morning, but now it's hurting a lot again 07:07 *sniffles* 07:07 *pats* 07:09 I have medicine, but it takes almost an hour to kick in 07:10 I'm trying to keep an ex of mine from killing herself and i don't think I'm going well 07:13 The stupid lunch lady wouldn't let me get a piece of bread to chew on... And my jaw hurts like a son of biatch 07:13 Kept saying that I needed money... WHEN IT WAS JUST ONE PIECE 07:14 Scab so money off people 07:14 I can't, though 07:35 I'm borreeedddddddd 07:40 ft, Pyrrha 07:40 go make me a lesson plan 09:17 HUSBAND 09:17 H U S B A N D (squeeze) 09:22 im makin raina a house rep >3< 09:22 laila is p r o u d 09:22 next ic year lmao 09:27 im so readt 09:27 ready * 09:27 my bae is releasing a music video tomorrow 09:27 ouo 09:27 im looking out for that lmaooo 09:29 Hey, Neo, how old was Feli and Alice when Zella divorced Andreas? 09:29 husband raina sounds so confident in her app i swear 09:30 What house is she in? 09:30 *curious because she RPs head of Pukwudgie* 09:30 horned serpent 09:30 *pouts* We need more Pukwudgie students... 09:31 *Pukwudgie and Thunderbird 09:31 They're running low compared to the others 09:32 *student wise 09:32 lmao nvm with raina only fifth years are allowed 09:32 husband can u delete the forum xD 09:33 wait nvm using jo instead 09:34 whEN YOU FORGOT TO CHECK FOR THE ALLOWED AGE 09:34 IM SO SORRY JAYE XD 09:34 i am a failure in life lmao 09:34 it ok 09:34 (squeeze) 09:34 (squeeze) 09:34 JAYE! 09:34 *tackles* 09:35 HI (th) 09:35 someone delete my failure pls 09:35 bc jo is also a third year 09:35 done 09:35 Oh, oh, oh, I found this amazing tumblr site that breaks down all the patronuses in the HP series and beyond~ 09:35 bless jaye bless 09:35 Like it's amazing. 09:36 LINK 09:36 http://patron-a-bum.tumblr.com/ 09:36 Template:JayeMalik'/Neverland#bubble 2 lookatdat 09:36 sidenote johnathan is a triplet 09:37 and his triplet sibs are as gorgeous as him gbye 09:37 link me pls 09:37 to john 09:37 his page 09:37 i'm a failure xD 09:37 im still coding it lmao 09:37 tis okie i am a failure too 09:37 *pats Jaye* You're not a failure, dear Admiral 09:37 let us be queens of failure 09:37 sorry lilly i'm stealing your husband xo 09:38 I'm the worst failure out of everyone on here right now as is.... And Jaye, I finished my military brat~ 09:38 Template:CattyTheOrchid16/Caratland 09:38 hey no stealing my husband ;-; 09:39 too late 09:39 husbaaand ;-; 09:39 also i've got a feeling lottie is going to need johnny a lot lmao 09:39 thx for reminding me i still have to make mine xD @frost 09:40 um xD 09:40 yo do u wanna rp raina and laila @husband 09:40 surie 09:40 just bc i was reading debrah's page on her management .-. @jaye 09:41 doesnt mean u can steal mah husband ;-; 09:41 *laughs* Anytime~ @Jaye 09:41 where at @husband ~ 09:41 i stole her a long time ago 09:41 u never noticed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:42 can u pick? need to finish jo's page xD 09:42 you keep saying jo and i keep thinking jo wilson xD 09:42 bruh xD 09:44 Jaye, I'm working on Celandine's forum... Her history and personality might be a bit long... *cough* 5 and 4 paragraphs *cough* 09:44 someone made a 20-30 paragraph history once 09:45 *blinks* Then I'm good. 09:45 was it omnia 09:45 she does that on a daily basis is2g 09:45 My longest I've ever written for a character was like fourty paragraphs..? 09:45 nah it was another user 09:45 *forty 09:45 Handwritten, mind you. 09:46 no one can beat nokia at long histories with eloquent language 09:46 xD 09:46 Long histories I'm good at. Eloquent language.... Not so much 09:47 But I haven't done them on here... I don't want to cause anyone headaches or anything like that 09:48 Ilvermorny Express#Roleplay @husband 2017 02 28